


Be my valentine, baby

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Markus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Kara, Beta Luther, Blowjobs, Dry Humping, Hank didn't expect this, M/M, Omega Connor, Omega Simon, Omegaverse, alpha Hank, background Simon/Markus - Freeform, hankcon - Freeform, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: Hank Anderson is nearing the age when an alpha is considered less of an alpha, undesirable and useless other than his ability to use his alpha command and still scare the shit out of weaker people. The man was content in his solitude, working his life away when he wasn't drinking. Russian roulette had become a more frequent game for Hank, that is until a special valentines day came around.He didn't know where the box came from, but it was addressed to him. When he opened the package to find a sleeping omega, things get more complicated for the old alpha.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Simon/Markus - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this.

Hank Anderson had long since aged out of his prime, though he had yet to lose his alpha charm. The man still had all the abilities of an alpha, his scent, his command and his knot, though the last didn't get any use anyway. He was a well respected cop...... had been a well respected cop once upon a time. Hank had let himself go, more than that as he had become a drunkard and the station was lucky if he even bothered to go in for work before 2 in the afternoon. Drinking his nights away and playing Russian roulette with his pistol, yet he was content in his loneliness. 

It had been a blank and boring valentines day this year, like all others for over a decade. Hank had spent it doing a simple case over some omega smuggling before heading home with a bottle of vodka. Pouring too full cup after cup, Hank had drank himself dizzy, unable to stand and barely even alive as he grumbled his way through the house. Sumo was hot on his tail, the dogs mass easily following after his master as the man made way to the bedroom. Hank had been looking for his pistol, but he had ended up passing out on his bed after tripping over Sumo one too many times through the night. 

It wasn't clear how long the man had slept, but by the time he was woken by the doorbell, the sun was long since set and the clock had at least moved several hours. "The fuck?" Hank questioned as he checked the clock, still blurry eyed. Hank used the wall as leverage as he moved through his hall and towards his door, there were several knives scattered around the room from a day Hank had been particularly pissed at any company. 

Peeping through the window, Hank couldn't see anything aside from a large package on his porch. With a loud grumble, the alpha unlocked the door and pulled the damn thing in, closing the door behind him to ensure no one tried to get in and use the package as some sort of bait. "Thing weighs a fuckin ton" the man muttered as he flipped the thing on it's side, a loud thump heard within. 

The package was addressed to Hank, so it was obvious it wasn't a mistaken address, but the alpha didn't understand who would send him something. He hadn't ordered anything and Hank wasn't exactly the friend type, let alone the kind of friend to send anything to. Most likely, there was a mistaken identity. Nonetheless, Hank decided to have a peek inside. He may be an old fart, but Hank was rather curious of what would be delivered at such a late time on valentines day. 

Grabbing one of the knives stuck in his wall, Hank cut the tape away and pried the box open. Eyes widening as he fell back, Hank had to rub his face to ensure he had seen correctly. He was sobered up easily, pulling the flap to the box back again and, sure enough, he had seen correctly. 

There was a boy, couldn't be past his twenties, sleeping within the box. Hank had not signed up for this shit, he had just finished a damn job about human trafficking and this couldn't be a coincidence. The boy stirred slightly, a light moan coming from him as he woke up. The boys head turned and Hank found himself staring into beautiful hazel eyes. The boy wasted no time in crawling towards hank, it was now apparently obvious that the other was naked, a collar around his neck and he was actually very attractive. 

The males scent was sweet, obviously an omega and aroused? Hank didn't know what was going on, there was a cute omega in his house that had just climbed out of a box. "Who the hell sent ya kid?" Hank questioned as he slowly stood up, groaning as his knees cracked. He looked down at the omega, averting his gaze from the males naked body before he walked over to his couch, grabbed a blanket and walked back. Hank wrapped a blanket around the kid, covering his body as the omega tilted his head to the side slightly. 

"You ordered me, didn't you?" he questioned, obviously not sure what was going on either. Yet the omegas mood changed just as quickly as it had before. Standing up with Hank, the boy leaned on the alpha, smile wide on his face. "Valentines special" he added, hands snaking up to wrap around Hank's neck "I'm Connor, what can I call you, Alpha?" he then introduced himself.

Hank silently cussed, it had been over a decade since the last time anyone called him alpha in anything more than an insult. He'd be lying if, once upon a time, it had been a kink of his. The older man had to take a second to bring himself back to reality before he pried the omegas hands off of him. "Hank, just call me Hank" he began with, clearing his throat before continuing "Now, Connor. Do you know whats goin on? Were you kidnapped?" he questioned, heading back towards his bedroom for his phone. He needed to call this in, if there was someone still trafficking omegas, it needed to be noted. 

The man hadn't realized Connor following him as he sat upon his bed, that is until he suddenly had a lap full of omega. "I haven't been kidnapped. I'm with my alpha" he told the man, arms back around his neck as he wrapped his legs around Hank's waist and held onto him with a smirk playing on his face. "Why? Do you not like me?" he then questioned, a pout falling onto the omegas face. 

Hank shook his head, setting the phone down as he tried to get the boy off of him, damn this kid had a grip. "I'm not your damn alpha, now get off" 

"I could get you off" Connor retorted and Hank furrowed his brows. What was this kids deal? Was he not scared to have woken up in a strangers house? Naked and with a collar around his neck. 

"Look, kid. I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not your damn alpha. Now get the hell off of me and we can find you a way back home" Hank said as he grabbed his phone again, looking up Fowler's number so he could get back to his self hatred filled drinking. 

The omega took the mans phone, tossing it to the head of the bed before leaning in without another word. Connor was kissing Hank, who was wide eyed and immediately pushed the omega off of him. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed as he stood up. 

"Alpha, what did I do? Why don't you want me?" Connor questioned, kneeling on the alphas bed with a worried look upon his face. "If you'd just let me, I'd-" 

"That's enough! Fucking stop! Just stop! Get out of my damn house" Hank said, rage on his face as the omega stood from the bed and nearly sprinted from his room. Hank was beyond confused at this point. An attractive little omega had arrived in a box on his doorstep before he tried to force himself upon the alpha and claimed he was his omega. Weird ass day and Hank hoped it was over at this point, calling it in be damned. 

He was wrong. As soon as Hank stepped into the living room again, he found the alpha digging through the bottom of the box, perky bubble butt poking out of the box as he seemed to be looking for something. "I told you to get-" he was broken off by a strong scent coming from the boy. The omega stood from the box, holding a small bottle that Hank couldn't recognize at first. Until the omega set it down, it was a heat inducer. 

Connor walked over to the stunned Hank, wrapping his arms around the man as he fluttered his long eyelashes at the alpha "Please alpha. Let me prove myself to you. I can be so good" he said, and this time Hank didn't have the wits in him to stop Connor when he kissed him.

It had been a long while since Hank had smelled the heat of an omega so close up, let alone had a heat stricken omega hanging off of him. The alpha no longer knew how to react, especially as his body didn't exactly seem to understand the situation. It was only a few moments before Hank had a heavy erection tenting his pants. Connor seemed to notice as well as, while using one hand to hold himself against hank, he reached down to palm over Hank through his pants. "Please Alpha, let me"

Hank couldn't stop himself if he tried, he grabbed the omega by his ass within seconds of hearing that title again, hoisting him up and turning around to pin the boy to the wall. Hank's mouth was on the boys neck within a second, a loud moan pouring from Connor's throat as a deep hickey was left above his collar. Hank took his free hand, moved it behind the omegas body and unlatched the hold of the collar, the leather piece falling to the floor and giving he alpha more room to work. 

"Please" Connor said, clawing at the alphas back as he moved his hips against Hank's chest, trying to find any friction. Hank didn't even bother to answer with words, simply shut the omega up with a deep kiss as he carried him into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "Please, Alpha. I want" 

Hank growled low within his chest, leaning over his bed to lay the boy beneath his body. Connor's hands moved from his back to immediately begin removing Hank's shirt, peeling the article from the alpha before laying back and gasping. Hank was too far lost within the omegas scent to care what he was surprised about, too busy removing his pants and boxers to free himself into the cool bedroom air. Connor's reaction once he saw the size of Hank was amazing to the alpha, it was a mix of lust and concern. 

Hank leaned down, kissing along the boys collarbone and the concern was easily lost within the lust of it all. The omegas slick was already pooling from his entrance by now, arousal making the scent oh so sweet to the alphas nose. Hank slid down the bed, eyes glossed over with pure lust as he simply hoisted the omegas legs over his shoulders and spread the boys cheeks. Diving in to taste the source of the amazing scent filling his house. Connor's hand flew to the elders hair, winding in as a deep moan fell from his lips. Hank spread the other open, licking over the tight muscle from which the omega's slick poured. His tongue moved within the other, loosening slightly. 

He stayed there for a few moments before sitting up, licking his lips as he crawled back up over the omega. "Alphaaa..." Connor held out, arms reaching out to Hank as the man chuckled lowly, leaning back down to allow the omega to taste himself on Hanks tongue. As he did so, his fingers moved down to the same hole he had just tasted, easily slipping two within the other, Connor's reaction was immediate. "Please!" he begged out as Hank slowly stretched him open, eating up the reactions from the boy as his fingers easily glazed over his prostate. 

After what felt like an eternity, Hank couldn't take anymore of the boys whines, he had to be inside him or he was certain he would go insane. So, he took his girth in hand and guided himself into the boys waiting hole. It was a stretch, even for the omegas already loose hole, for Hank wasn't exactly small, even by alpha standards. Connor was a blundering mess under him, begging for Hank to hurry, to go deeper, to touch him. It was all so intoxicating to the lost man within the alpha. 

Hank easily bottomed out within the omega, lost within the fact that Connor had so easily taken him in, so easily accepted his girth within him and even seemed to be pulling him in. Hank began moving, a simple pace at first but easily lost to the feeling. The boy squeezed around him, pulling him in with every thrust, calling out for Hank to fuck him harder or faster. He wouldn't last long with this omega, he knew by simply feeling the tight muscles around him. 

That's when Connor said something that made the alpha within Hank scream. Having already taken over the sanity of the man, Hank's Alpha was in control of this entire situation, any suggestion from the omega seeming the most brilliant thing in the world and exactly what Hank wanted to do. That's why, the second the next words fell from Connor's begging mouth, Hanks face was back buried into the boys neck. "Alpha! Please. Make me yours, mark me!" he yelled.

This easily finished Hank off, his knot pushing into the boy as he bit down over his scent gland, marking him and making the omega his. As soon as Connor came from the alpha pumping him full of his seed, Hank was rolling onto his side and asleep within seconds. 

Upon morning come, Hank woke to an empty bed, certain the previous night had been no more than a wet dream. Yet, as the man exited his room to use the bathroom, his eyes caught sight of one certain brown eyed omega sitting on his couch. "Fuck"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A second chapter to a fic I planned as a one shot? Has the world come to an end?   
> Aka. Please like this, I’m working hard  
> Feedback appreciated, the comments are the only reason I made a chapter 2. Your involvement determines how far this fic goes

Connor was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his body as he watched the tv silent and content. He hadn’t seemed to notice Hank’s entrance until the man spoke “what the hell”. It was a soft mutter, but enough to rouse the boy from his trance into the strange cartoon playing on the screen. 

“Alpha!” Connor exclaimed, up within a moment and hanging on Hank again, wide grin playing on his face. Connor’s hair was sticking up every which way, eyes wide and amazed to be staring at Hank and the alpha felt like his heart had stopped. It had been so long since someone had looked at him the way this omega was looking at him, it almost made him forget what was going on. 

“Look, I’m not your alpha. So stop calling me that, we’ve gotta figure out who kidnapped you and sent ya to me” he explained to the omega, running a hand through his hair as he made way into the kitchen for some much needed coffee. Starting a pot while the naked boy followed him, the alpha clad in only boxers sighed. 

“But you are my alpha, look” Connor pointed out as he showed Hank the fresh bonding bite over his scent gland on his neck. Now Hank was sure his heart had stopped. He had forgotten about that, the fact he had bitten the boy in a state where his primal alpha had taken over with him in the back seat. Now Connor wasn’t lying when he called the elder man alpha, he had been made to be hanks omega. Damn heat inducers. 

“Either way, if you were sent, others probably were too and some may not be as willing as you are. It’s a case nonetheless” he told the boy, purely wanting to change the subject as he didn’t know how to feel about having a mate after so long alone. As he poured himself a cup of coffee, Hank could feel two slim arms wrap around his back to hold him. Eyebrows furrowing, Hank didn’t know how to react to the touchy nature of the omega. Let alone the fact the kid didn’t seem disgusted by Hank’s hairy beer belly or the grey hair. ‘He must’ve been drugged to some extent’ Hank thought as he sat down at the table. 

“So, what’s the last thing you remember?” He questioned the boy, figuring he’d begin to see what may have brought the other to his humble abode at midnight on Valentine’s Day. 

“Well, the guy in the green suit told me he’d found me an alpha and I’d wake from a nap to a beautiful man. He was right!” Connor explained through a grin, to which Hank unenthusiastically nodded. 

“Yeah and who’s the guy in the green suit exactly?” He questioned, not caring for the boys over interest in the fact Hank was now his alpha. That was an issue for later, when he was a bit more sober and not so fucking tired. 

“He’s the one who takes care of all the omegas. Making sure we’re fed and we go to a good alpha, he’s nice. Whenever someone feels down, he makes sure they feel better and stuff. He liked me the most though, I think he wanted to keep me, but he smelled like shit and I didn’t like him to be my alpha. You smell good though!” Connor said, standing from his seat and clambering onto Hank’s lap before the man could fight it. 

Hands instinctually moving to the boys hips, Hank looked at the other with a deadpan expression “You’re gonna be a handful, aren’t you?” He questioned, to which Connor simply laughed and buried his face in Hank’s neck, lightly kissing the skin there before simply lying his head on the alphas shoulder.

—— 

It was about another hour before Hank was able to pry Connor off of him. The boy had ended up falling asleep while Hank finished his coffee, Hank didn’t have the heart to wake him, but eventually had to piss bad enough he bit the bullet and just carried the kid to bed. 

The alpha sighed as he leaned on the sink, toilet finishing flushing behind him as he glared into the mirror. He was disgusted by what he saw, a disgruntled, depressed drunkard of a man. His bears was in disarray and he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks, mainly because he hadn’t had a decent nights sleep in that amount of time. 

Taking out some scissors, Hank attempted to make himself look more presentable, not even realizing why. He just felt the need to look more.... worthy? 

When he was done, Hank still looked tired, but he no longer looked like a homeless man who’d found a twenty on the street. Climbing in the shower to wash off, Hank got a face full of cold to fully wake him up before it warmed up. 

It wasn’t until there was a body behind him did he realize the sound of a thud was the door opening. “Ever heard of personal space?” Hank asked without turning around. 

Connors response was to place his forehead between Hank’s shoulder blades with his hands on his hips. “Why would I let my handsome alpha shower alone?” He questioned with a smirk in his voice. Hank just rolled his eyes. 

“Because he wants to. Now go ahead and clean off, you smell like cum” Hank told Connor rather coldly as he got out of the shower early, drying off and heading into his room to get dressed. He’d be taking Connor into the station today to try and figure out who the hell the guy in the green suit was and who was sending out omegas. 

“Alpha! I need clothes” Connor complained to Hank as he walked into the bedroom, towel on his head as he dried off. Connor was kinda dim, but not stupid. He could tell by the fact Hank was getting dressed that he had plans to go somewhere and the omega refused to be left alone. 

One oversized shirt, a pair of boxers and some loose fitting pants later and Connor was in the passenger seat of Hank’s car. “Where are we going?” The omega asked curiously, looking out the window in awe. 

The way the shirt fit Connor, the mark left on his neck was in high view of god and country. Anyone who looked at Connor would know he wasn’t available, know he belonged to someone and Hank found some silent enjoyment from that. 

Shaking that thought off, Hank put his eyes back to the road and sighed “the precinct. I’m stuck with you now, but that doesn’t mean others gotta be” he muttered, shrugging as he continued the drive. Connor said nothing to this, not enjoying Hank’s choice of words.


End file.
